road_of_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merfolks
Merfolks (人魚, Ningyo) are a race of intelligent and elusive aquatic humanoids that inhabits the oceans of Soul Society and the Human World. Overview The Muhensai Ocean is the largest body of water in Soul Society. Surrounding its mainland on all sides, this stretch of water is believed to be endless it its vast reaches. As extensive and massive as Soul Society’s landmass is, it pales in comparison to the size of this legendary ocean. And within the depths of this ocean contains creatures and beings more mysterious and extraordinary than anything found in the Human World. Among the creatures inhabiting its waters are beings the Human World have told tales of for thousands of years: Merfolks. So rare are the sightings of these mysterious aquatic people that each culture has given rises to its own unique depictions of these “monsters”. These sightings became a part of their mythology with each culture having wildly differing accounts and perspectives of their appearances and behaviors. For example, the Kul of Syrian mythology is depicted as bullshark Merfolks with highly aggressive temperaments. In contrast, the Merrow of Irish mythology depicts Merfolks, more precisely the female Mermaid, as affectionate and benevolent beings. However, they all hold the ancient belief that these creatures, although long-lived, lack an eternal soul. While the unsettling idea of their soullessness holds no merit, old sailor tales and legends of Merfolk did get other details regarding this species right. More precisely are the stories of Merfolks causing misfortune at sea through supernatural means; like conjuring up storms and creating tsunamis. Merfolks are considered the sons of the sea. They are a race of aquatic humanoids that have been living in harmony with its neighboring sea-life for hundreds of thousands of years. It is through this harmony that they are quick to anger when humans invade their waters for their own selfish purposes in both the Human World and Soul Society. Their reputation as being violent and merciless stems from their retaliations towards those who pollute their waters or disturb the ocean’s delicate ecosystem. However, due to rare sightings and most people disbelieving the victims that survive their attacks, Merfolks are spoken in the same vein as myth and fairy tale. This gave rise to the common belief that they are unintelligent bestial savages, but this is far from reality. In truth, Merfolks are a race of highly intelligent relatively peaceful ocean dwellers. This is evidenced by their grand cities, rich heritage and cultural diversity. History on course with the Human World.]] The origin of the Merfolk species dates back to 65,000,000 BAD when the Cosmic Comet struck the Human World and ended the days of the dinosaurs. From the force of the impact, the comet expelled a powerful shockwave of Tenku that cloaked the planet in a veil of golden ethereal radiation. This Tenku resonated with all the souls of the affected that day, unlocking the path towards greater evolution for all plant, animal, and sea-life. From the changes brought on by the Tenku affecting their souls, these beings gained sentience; the capacity for intelligent thinking, complex emotions and the ability to harness Reiryoku. These changes were gradual at first, but their effects lead to drastic change for their species. The fish life that died from the effects of the comet collision –both during and after –evolved into something greater after crossing over into Soul Society. Gaining a higher intellect, free will, and adaptability, these deceased souls of ancient aquatic life eventually became Merfolks. Fortunately for them, the early days of their evolution were under the watchful eye of Suijin, the Dragon-God of water. Through her maternal nurturing and protection of the vast majority of oceanic life as well as the power radiating off the great dragon unconsciously, she warded off anyone who dare harm her sea children. Biology and Appearance While the names given to Merfolks by those in the World of the Living range wildly from region to region, the names given to the two genders of their species are surprisingly consistent with each other. So consistent in fact that these names are the names the Merfolks themselves have already been using to differentiate the genders of their race. The females are predictably referred to as “''mermaids''” while the males are known as “''fishmen''”. While easy enough to remember, the finer details delve a bit deeper in their intricacies. Unlike humans who appear in the same basic shape and sizes, fishmen are zoomorphic in appearance and theirs looks vary wildly from individual to individual. Mermaids, on the other hand, are more picturesque and consistent with their depictions in Human World media. These depictions include the head and torso of an attractive woman of immaculate beauty with a fish-tail body; a major contrast to their unappealing male counterparts. However, not all mermaids are female just as not all fishmen are actually male. A female fishman is known as a “''fish-maiden''” while a male mermaid is called a “''merman''”. These exceptions to the general fishmen and mermaid ratio are actually quite rare and caused likely by the fact that Merfolk reproduction makes the genes required for this phenomena recessive. As a result, these ‘''mutants''’ are referred to by the honorific “'Capricorn'” (山羊座, Yagiza), a title of extreme reverence. It is believed that the odds of a Capricorn being born are one in one hundred thousand. Due to their immense rarity, these specimens are rumored to bring good luck and peace while warding off misfortune. The genes that decide a Merfolk’s wide range of appearances are so cryptic and convoluted that even fishmen themselves are unable to predict the appearance of their children. For example, a shark merman and a goldfish mermaid can give birth to an octopus Merfolk. This is because their DNA “''remembers''” the genes of all their forefathers. So not only is a Merfolks appearance determined by their parents, but every ancestor in their lineage. In the case of the octopus offspring, this tells the parents that one of them descended from an octopus Merfolk. However, this example does not take account the possibility of hybridization. Not only must Merfolk biology consider the various types of possible genders (fishman, fish-maiden, mermaid, merman), they must take into account their subspecies; what type of fish or sea creature they are. This leads to the possibility of a child born to be a mixed race of various species in their lineage. The most common example of hybridization is a child that is a cross between the species of its parents. However, this combination can extend well beyond them and into the genes of their ancestors. Additionally, hybridization is not limited to being an amalgam of two species; a Merfolk born can embody the characteristics of a handful of their ancestors to varying degrees. Because of this, even the siblings of the same parents can vary drastically in appearance. It is safe to say that Merfolk reproduction, no matter the species, is guided by very unpredictable laws of genetics. The numerous species of aquatic life acquired through Merfolk evolution and breeding run the gamut of modern everyday creatures to ancient sea monsters of legend. There are many who carry within them the genes of “''common''” ocean life such as orcas, sting rays, sharks, octopi and eels. And there are fewer who carry within them the genes of “''uncommon''” aquatic creatures such as the reptilian crocodile, the amphibious salamander, and the mammalian platypus. And even more unique, there are only a couple of distinct lineages left in the Merfolk race that carry within them the genes of “''rare''” prehistoric monsters such as the megalodon, spinosaurus and colossal squid. The rarity of Merfolk genes plays a significant role when selecting a mate; and while hybridization occurs, it only happens in one out of every five births. Even more uncommon are chimeras, which are Merfolks who gain the attributes of more than two species. These hybrids are known as “'Makara'” (磨羯宮, Makatsukyuū). Makaras are considered ideal mates as they are generally stronger than the average Merfolk, due to embodying the strengths and traits of their numerous subspecies; they are viewed as genetically desirable. In the Human World, numerous Makaras have been sighted throughout history that resulted in them being the subject of various myths and legends. Qalupalik of Inuit mythology was a Merfolk hybrid between a salt water crocodile and a shark, with a head of a squid. And perhaps the most famous Makara is an individual that inspired H.P. Lovecraft’s creation of Cthulhu. This enormous fishman went on to adopt the name for himself, leaving behind his original name. When discussing Merfolk genealogy and appearances, there are many other elements that come into play. For example, some species have vast differences between genders, mirroring the biology of their mundane kin. In the Merfolk kingdom, dragon fish and sharks are the most common examples of sexual dimorphism. The females are often much larger with longer and sharper teeth than their male counterparts. While it may sound like this contrast the typical appearance of the female gender which is one of extreme beauty, they still manage to look quite ravishing; such is the mystery and wonderment of the Merfolk race. Additionally, the coloration of this diverse race can vary from region to region, particularly in the tropics. Generally, the features of Merfolk reflect the species of aquatic wildlife in their particular region. Those with unique coloration are able to camouflage themselves in their natural environment much like their more mundane kin. No matter the species though, even those emulating aquatic mammals, Merfolk are always cold-blooded; so much so that just touching one of these creatures is enough to numb a human or Shinigami from the sheer icy chill. The most famous ‘''mammalian''’ Merfolks are the Selkies of Scottish lore, who are said to wear the seal skin appearance of their animal form while on land. However, due to the elusive nature of Merfolks to the point they are considered fairy tales, only a few Shinigami truly know whether this is fact or fiction. In truth, the Selkies are a unique tribe of Merfolks with a ninety percent chance of Capricorn male birthrate; who possess the unique shape-shifting method of ‘peeling off’ their animal form when returning to their humanoid forms. Often times, the temperament of a particular species of Merfolk is reflective of the demeanor of their more mundane kin. For example, those with cephalopod or dolphin kin, especially orca, are especially renowned for their intellect. Cephalopod and dolphin Merfolk such as those of the octopus and squid species are, like their non-humanoid counterparts, very sociable creatures and handle loneliness poorly, while shark Merfolk tend to be loners even when part of Merfolk society. While cephalopod and dolphin Merfolk often adopt teacher and philosopher roles in their society, dolphin Merfolks can also become hunters and warriors like their shark peers. Seahorse and seadragon Merfolk, meanwhile, have a tendency to fall into more domestic roles in their society due to their less energetic and easy-going nature. Oftentimes, these species are maids, cooks, and care takers rarely straying too far from their underwater city. Orcas and great white shark Merfolk, on the other hand, are nomadic in nature, traveling over wide distances each year depending on the season. The most aggressive species of the Merfolk race are, unsurprisingly, the shark type; who holds a vehement loathing for polluters of the sea and anyone disturbing the delicate balance of the ocean ecosystem. Whenever a land dweller enters their water, they would slice them up with their fin blades and drag their remains deep beneath the surface. Evolved from one of the most feared predators of the sea, a shark Merfolk’s fin is like a cheese grater; able to easily shred flesh from the bones of whomever they attack. In the case of the more peaceful shark Merfolks of western Soul Society, they prefer casting the illusion of a legendary ghost whale known to the western shores as “''Bake-Kujira''”. This false apparition is used to protect dense populations of fishes from over fishing and is so feared, that the people of the entire western shorelines of Soul Society made a law forbidding fishing boats from treading too far from shore. It was thought that the creature was a terrible ancient Hollow targeting seafarers. Even to this day the Gotei 13 lists this monster on the list of Soul Society’s Most Wanted (尸魂界の最重要指名手配, Souru Sosaeti no Saijūyō Shimei Tehai). Male The appearances of male Merfolks have a wide range of appearances amongst their gender, even for those who are a part of the same fish family; their looks can vary as dramatically as the species of ocean life itself. Some of them can appear more monstrous, looking like large anthropomorphic incarnations of their native species, while others more humanoid looking with fish-like characteristics. Their hands –and legs in the case of some- are slightly larger in comparison to their bodies’ proportion. These same limbs are naturally equipped with webbing between the fingers and toes, turning them into flexible paddles. Additionally, the gills that are located (usually) on the base of their necks make breathing possible on both land and sea. Furthermore, the average size of these sea dwellers are comparable if not a little larger than the tallest of the human species. The tallest of male Merfolks can reach the height of 305cm (10 feet). However, every so often there comes one that grows far beyond that, comparable to the size of a small Leviathan. These gargantuan Merfolks are referred to as “'Amemasu'” (アメマス); who were responsible for inspiring the Amemasu of Ainu folklore. The largest and most well-known fishman Amemasu was a monstrous being from a small exiled Antarctic tribe in the Human World. This creature grew to be five times the size of a blue whale. According to Merfolk legend, this individual was a rogue fishman who decided to take revenge on the cannibalistic tribe for all the atrocities they had inflicted on Merfolks and humans alike. Although he had no name, the World of the Living called him “The Bloop” due to his powerful, low frequency sound when heard by oceanography equipment. While it completed its mission on Earth long ago, it continues to haunts the arctic seas to this day. Female Female Merfolks are truly the fairer sex. Their beauty has been one of the most consistent attributes that pervaded Human World mythology. In fact, mermaids of the flying fish species were the inspiration for the Sirens of Greek myth. Their skin is flawless as if carved from living stone, their figures are curvaceous, and their top human half is always as that of a goddess. The webbing of their hands, which only extends to the second knuckle, catches and reflects sunbeams with sparkling opalescence. Unlike the males, females lack noticeable gills. This is because due to their unique anatomy, their respiratory system serves as both gills and lungs, allowing them to breath above and underwater. Their garments typically consist of gossamer cloth, shimmering raiment of colorful fish scales, and sea shells that cover little more than their enormous bust. Besides serving as a distraction for others, their breasts serve a very unique and important role in their everyday lives. Their breasts functions very similarly to a fish’s swim bladder; aiding them with maintaining buoyancy. That is because the bosoms of a female Merfolk are filled with high concentrations of gaseous Reiryoku, allowing them to spend less energy swimming by hovering underwater. However, not all female Merfolks lack aquatic characteristics on their human half. For example, Some mermaids’ ears have evolved into the shapes of beautiful fins. Other mermaids have been known to sport gorgeous fins on their backs or along their arms. Shark-like individuals may also have dorsal fins on their human halves. Whatever the case, female Merfolks are commonly considered some of the most beautiful beings in all of existence. Culture and Society Due to the dragon god of water’s protective role in the evolution of their species in ancient times, Merfolks still revere Suijin to this day. Her image can be found in nearly every city, particularly around popular areas, and before and inside temples and structures of cultural significance. Even with a lack of interaction between Suijin and Merfolks, the race still worships the dragon god to the point of even holding a seven day festival in her honor each year at the start of spring known as the “'Grand Suijin Festival'” (大祭典の水神, Daisaiten no Suijin). This is a universal festival that is celebrated by all Merfolks with every bit as much zeal as westerners of the Human World celebrating Christmas. Merfolks are required to travel long distances for the celebration due to the site of the celebration changing every year between the major Merfolk capitols. The Suijin Festival is the most important time of the year for the Merfolks and starts as well as ends with a grand underwater parade. At the end of these two yearly parades is a great sculpture of Suijin herself made from painted shells carried by Merfolk atop a grand golden palanquin. Being a bearer for this sculpture is considered one of the greatest of honors in Merfolk society. Even nomadic tribes cease their travels at this time of year to celebrate the entirety of the festival. One of the greatest crimes in the eyes of the Merfolk is the pollution of the ocean and disruption of the ocean life’s balance. This has led to a general dislike and even in cases great disdain for humanity. The few inhabitants of Soul Society aware of the presence of Merfolk consider them savages due to their race’s hate for land dwellers. This tension has led to the misconception that Merfolks are constantly at war amongst each other. The truth is that Merfolks rarely fight amongst themselves, which is not to say that wars among tribes do not exist, they are just very rare. The reason for this is because they care about the ocean and its life forms that may get damaged or set off balance in the crossfire of war. Because different societies rely on each other for survival and resources they are actually quite peaceful towards each other. Though they rely on difference species of the ocean for food, they never take more than what is needed and frown upon overfishing committed by land dwellers in Soul Society and especially the Human World. The damage done to the ocean by humankind has forced some Merfolks to “go rogue” and wreak havoc on passing ships and summoning terrifying storms at sea to doom sailors. No doubt this helped spawn the mythology of Merfolks in the world of the living. Some cities even breed sea life like livestock to do less harm to the overall population of ocean life. They always bless their prey and livestock alive with a silent prayer to Suijin before each kill and thank the life that was sacrificed for their meal before eating. This is a firmly set tradition that is considered extremely disrespectful to break. Typically, Merfolks live in cities or small isolated villages within shallow seas and coral reefs where food and protection are both abundant. Some tribes prefer to live deep underwater and in the great depths of the Muhensai Ocean where little light reaches them. Some cities are made by ‘singing’ coral into elaborate temples and towers of extraordinary beauty. Other cities are carved out of underwater mountains or even ice in colder climates. The largest city of Merfolk civilization is the mythical city of Atlantis accented with gold and silver ‘''sung''’ from hydrothermal vents –a fissure from which geothermally heated water exits –as far as 3,700 feet below the earth’s surface. By breathing out Reiryoku and controlling it through the use of their vocal chords in a manner similar to singing, these precious metals can be brought up to the surface and formed into grand buildings without the adverse effects of underwater mining. Its chief metal in construction, however, is a mysterious metal of opalescence luster called Orichalcum (オリハルコン, Oriharukon), which is second only to gold in value and unique only to Atlantis in its origins. The metal is not ‘sung’ from the ocean floor, but rather created by churning Reiryoku into the sand of the ocean floor for two hundred years until the sand hardens into Orichalcum. The sand in this area is special due to the concentration of Reishi absorbed from the guardian Leviathan: Lotan. The metal is highly sought-after by other Merfolk civilizations and maintains its status as its main export of Atlantis. Despite being located in physical world, Atlantis is the “''center''” of Merfolk society. Additionally, It is one of the few kingdoms ruled by a male rather than a matriarch. The king, Oceanus, was a titanic Capricorn-Amemasu so powerful that he became known as the god Neptune in Roman mythology in the world of the living. His city is said to be bigger than the country of Japan. Oceanus’s power is only second to that of a few merfolk including Kalypso and Salacia. The Capricorn Triton holds enough power to be considered his peer. Including Atlantis, there are five major Merfolk kingdoms and each one is named after its very first ruler. The seven-headed Leviathan, Lotan, spawned four offsprings known as the Tarasques (タラスクス, Tarasukusu) to protect the four kingdoms of Soul Society. According to legend, Lotan is a direct descendent of Suijin which gives credence to why these four Leviathans greatly resemble (sea) dragons. Kokuryū guards the Northern kingdom of Sirena, ruled by the most powerful of Merfolk kind: Salacia. Sirena is the largest city of Merfolks in the endless Muhensai Ocean; but is still only seventy percent the size of Atlantis. Seiryū guards the Eastern kingdom of Ceto, ruled by the mermaid Kalypso. Ceto is a kingdom composed entirely of females. It is believed that the power radiating its ruler influences the gender of offspring born in their city, requiring mermaids residing within the capital to venture beyond the city limits to mate. Hakuryū guards the Western kingdom of Triton, still ruled to this day by its first king. Triton is considered the most peaceful and diplomatic of the Merfolk leaders due to his age and wisdom. The city embodies Triton’s value of peace and specializes in the art of Reijutsu healing and the study of herbal medicine. Shuryū guards the Southern kingdom of Pontus, ruled by the diarchy of Scylla and Charybdis. Pontus is known as the first and oldest Merfolk civilization. The ancient underwater city preserves a long lasting relationship with their Nature-spirit neighbors, who share the same origins as their species. In the long history of the Merfolk race, the five kingdoms have never gone to war with each other. The four Leviathans that protect the Merfolk kingdoms of Soul Society are used to represent the four cardinal directions in Merfolk culture. They are depicted on the maps and compasses alike with Lotan in the center. In Merfolk slang, the names of these Torasques are used in place of their respective direction. A Merfolk pointing out which direction a city resides to a traveling member may tell them to follow Au Shun’s snout to indicate the direction is north or to head towards Ao Quin if their destination is in the south. Merfolks who become powerful enough to enter the domain of myth and legend are bestowed the title of “'Okeanós Kýrios'” (ωκεανός κύριος (わだつみ), Greek for "Ocean Master", Japanese for "God of the Sea"). Those who become one are said to be the embodiment of the ocean itself due to their unfathomable power. Oceanus, Salacia, Triton, Kalypso, Scylla and Charybdis are Okeanós Kýrios who rule over the five kingdoms of Merfolk society. As monarchs, they are referred to as “''King''” for male rulers and “''Queen''” for female rulers, and their female heirs are referred to as “''Princess''”. Since Merfolks are a matriarchal society, there is no word to them for a male heir. Everything within the ocean domain of the four cardinal directions is under the protection of their respective ruler, including the various independent Merfolk tribes and villages. It is believed that only an Okeanós Kýrios is fit to rule an entire kingdom so the heirs spend much of their time learning and training under their predecessor. Underneath the Okeanós Kýrios are less powerful leaders that preside over smaller Merfolk settlements. These leaders are referred to by the title of “''Matriarch''” and each tribe and village has one. A Matriarch is usually recognized by the beautifully decorated golden tridents they wield as well as the crown or circlet they wear that holds a solidified fragment of their local guardian Leviathan’s Reiatsu. The female heir to a Matriarch is referred by the title “''Lady''”. When a Matriarch passes away, they are succeeded by the heir. However, if there are two or more competing heirs, the successor is decided by the Leviathan that guards their settlement. When it comes time for them to accept their turn as Matriarch, they must first spend a month alone with the Leviathan and prove their worth to the giant sea monster. A Leviathan that disapproves of the new leader will either leave the tribe or forcibly exile the newly appointed ruler themselves. The power of a Matriarch is comparable to a Shinigami between the ranks of Third Seat and Captain. Even when living within the same kingdom, each tribe or society of Merfolk uses a unique tattoo to distinguish them from other tribes. In larger cities, these markings are used for particular bloodlines rather than a village as a whole. Major cities such as capitals have a secondary tattoo to show their citizenship with that particular city. For example, a citizen from Atlantis may have a tattoo signifying what tribe they hail from in addition to the mark of Atlantis itself on their upper left arm –a blue-green silhouette of the horse-headed Lotan curling their arm like a spiraling arm band. It is not uncommon for the insignia of a major city to be inspired by the Leviathan that protects it. It is considered a day of great celebration when a child’s time to receive their Símadi Fylí (φυλή σημείο (獣の印), Greek for "Tribe's Mark", Japanese for "Mark of the Beast"), from the Matriarch of the village has arrived. The event is celebrated as a coming of age ceremony once the mermaid or fishman has hit puberty where they are given gifts by friends and family and a feast to end the ceremony. A Merfolk without a Símadi Fylí after becoming a young adult is never truly considered an adult by Merfolk society and even seen as a defect. Those who commit crimes serious enough to be exiled will have their Símadi Fylí painfully striped off at the flesh with a saw of shark teeth, becoming ostracized by Merfolk society. The feared fishman who gained recognition in the human world as “The Bloop” is one such individual who had been stripped of his Símadi Fylí. To make life easier, Merfolks have trained and domesticated aquatic animals to serve under them and help assist in everyday tasks or even simply as pets. Sharks and dolphins are often trained as underwater hunting dogs while whales and large species such as sun fish are trained to carry heavy loads or act as transport. Bioluminescent aquatic species light the cities and pathways like living, moving street lights at night in return for shelter from predators during the day. Colorful fish and sea horses or seadragons are often kept as popular pets around the house. Some fish are even used for short distance messages, while dolphins and even sharks are used for longer distances. Due to their great intelligence, dolphins play a very versatile role in Merfolk society from hunting to companionship. These creatures are especially useful companions for the elderly or handicapped members of society. Some Merfolk living close to shore keep seals and penguins, using them to help with fishing. These sea creatures have found the advantages of living among the merfolk beneficial enough to become domesticated since ancient times and live in a symbiotic relationship with their humanoid protectors. In the slang of the Merfolk language, the term “'Mundane'” (褻, Ke) refers to their unevolved kin. While the context of this word usually pertains to the unevolved kin of the Merfolk species the speaker specifically relates to, such as an orca Merfolk talking about a whale, it can be used as an umbrella term for unevolved sea-life in general. Equipment Varunastra: A weapon made of water blessed by an Okeanós Kýrios’s Reiryoku, this shape shifting weapon is presented only to the most capable of warriors and hunters among the Merfolk. Able to transform at will to any weapon imaginable, this rare gift has only been given to a few select Merfolk throughout all of their long history, as it is difficult to make and bound spiritually to the honored user’s soul. This weapon could also release horrible storms or disastrous amounts of water capable of submerging entire human regions. Oceanus is known to wield such a weapon in the base shape of a trident. Trident (トライデント, Toraidento): Not only is this a popular weapon of choice for hunters, it is also a status symbol for Matriarchs. The tridents designed for matriarchs were often ordinate and able to be used to channel their Reiryoku similarly to a Shinigami’s Zanpakutō without the spirit that dwells within. Rather, the weapons resonates their own soul like a mirror. Harpoon (捕鯨砲, Hogeihō): Used mainly in hunting large prey, these weapons are constructed of metal found beneath the sea and sometimes the teeth of large aquatic predators. In order to make the kill less painful for the target, Merfolks often coat the receiving end of this weapon with a fast-acting toxin made from a mixture of specially bred sea anemone and jellyfish designed to numb the prey to pain in mere seconds. The toxin used is known as “'Lethe’s Elixir'” (忘却薬, Bōkyakuyaku). Hide of Leviathans (リヴァイアサンの皮革, Rivaiasan no Hikaku): Merfolk waste very little to make the least impact possible on ocean life. That includes the skin of deceased Leviathans. Vestiges of their great power remains in their flesh even after death, making their flesh and the integuments attached like adamantine. Clothing and armor made from this flesh lasts for eons and is near impossible to penetrate or damage, making for an unrivaled amount of protection in battle. Tide Jewels (潮玉, Shiotama): Also known as the Kanju (干珠, Tide-Ebbing Jewel) and the Manju (満珠, Tide-Flowing Jewel), these two gems are formed from the eyes of Leviathans upon their death. There is a one in a five thousandth chance that a Leviathan’s eyes will petrify from their own residual spiritual power upon death, turning into circular blue stones. As such, they are extremely rare and only owned by a few Okeanós Kýrios. This pair of precious stones controls the tide itself, reminiscent of the Leviathan’s power from which it originated. Leiomano (鮫歯棒, Samehabō): Typically made from underwater stone and shark teeth, the Leiomano is a common weapon among Merfolks. While its usual form is a shark-toothed club, it can come in a variety of forms such as spears, swords, axes, daggers, and even knuckle weaponry. Leiomano are versatile equipment used in daily life as a tool for hunting or doing battles as a weapon. This is usually the first tool and weapon that is presented to a Merfolk in adolescence. Some variations of the Leiomano substitute shark teeth with Leviathan teeth, particularly for the Amemasu and those of immense power Sharpened Scallops (帆立の鋭い, Hotate no Surudoi): Merfolk are known to sharpen scallop shells for use as everyday tools and weapons for battle and hunts. These tools are used as kitchen knives as well as throwing stars similar to that of a shuriken. Some mermaids have sharpened the edges and attached straps, usually made from layered shimmering fish hide, to transform these into a sort of knuckle-bladed fist weapon. Flying Dutchman (さまよえるオランダ人, Samayoeru Orandajin): This is the term given to chariots of Okeanós Kýrios drawn by their capital’s guardian Leviathan. In ancient times, these chariots were ridden into war or used to topple ships harming ocean life in the world of the living, giving rise to legends of sea monsters around the world. Among the most notorious Flying Dutchman is the behemoth drawn by the Leviathan that went by the name of Cthulhu. Halahala (はらはら, Harahara): This special poison is churned from the seas and other bodies of water that contain remnants of powerful Merfolk and Leviathan Reiryoku for the span of a hundred years. More stationary Merfolk species such as sea horses or resident elders take shifts creating this poison by churning a Reiryoku-sealed cauldron made from coral. After a duration of a century, the churned water at last becomes a poison known as Halahala. In contrast to Lethe’s Elixir, Halahala, also nicknamed “'Devil’s Tears'” (魔泪, Marui), is used on the battlefield by dipping weapons in the cauldron. There is no known cure for this poison, which kills by mere contact within five minutes. Due to this, the use of halahala on fellow Merfolk or sea creatures is considered taboo. The main purpose of this lethal poison is as a last line of defense and is kept reserved in the case of invading Shinigami. Murders committed by rogue Merfolk through the use of Halahala or any weapon found coated with this substance is stripped of their Símadi Fylí and more often than not executed. It is believed that the misuse of this poison is the reason for “The Bloop’s” exile from Merfolk society. Conch Shell (法螺貝, Horagai): These spiraling shells are used by Merfolk not only as instruments and to summon each other like radios, but also as weapons by releasing Reiryoku into them through their breath. Through this, a mermaid’s vocal enchantments can carry over longer distances or even amplify the effects of their Reiryoku depending on where the conch shell was found. The best conch shells are found in deep sea-waters where many currents meet. Fin Blade (刃の鰭, Yaiba no Hire): The fin blade comes in two variations, those that attach to the dorsal fin and those that are attached to the tail. The Dorsal Fin Blade (刃の背鰭, Yaiba no Sebire) is a weapon adorned exclusively by males. Created after merfolk of the past observed humans and their weaponry from afar, fishmen attach sharpened steel to their dorsal fin for use in combat and hunting. Primarily used by the shark and dolphin species, these blades are also attached to their mundane hunting companions as well. In contrast, the Tail Fin Blade (刃の尾鰭, Yaiba no Obire) is adorned by females exclusively. Unique Powers and Abilities Merfolk Physiology: Descending from ancient marine life, Merfolks have evolved and adapted into becoming the dominant species of the ocean waters. Their body are fit to survive any aquatic situation that calls upon their strength, speed or intelligence. Living in the Muhensai Ocean, the Merfolk’s physical attributes are unknowingly enhanced by the Reiatsu that radiates from the massive Leviathans that protect them. Because of this, they are on average, physically stronger and faster than most spiritual beings, such as the Shinigami and Arrancar. Having to survive the harsh ocean environment, their body has evolved a great many enhancements such as developing an immense resistance to the freezing waters and the ability to sense the environment around them through the disturbances and vibrations of the water. *'Enhanced Strength': The effects of gravity influences water creatures differently than land mammals. Often, a fish can overpower a human in water due to its deceptively muscular build. This physiology combined with the Reiryoku running through their veins makes Merfolk incredibly strong –more so than their appearance would suggest. Even a mermaid adolescent is capable of overpowering a grown Shinigami. Humans and Shinigamis caught off guard can easily be overpowered by a Mermaid lying in wait near the shore. Due to the depths at which some settlements dwell, Merfolks have adapted a body that is stronger than a land dwelling humanoid. If this wasn’t the case, the intensity of the water pressure would cause painful discomfort and internal bleeding. A strong and sturdy body is needed to handle this deep underwater pressure. As strong as their upper body strength is, it pales in comparison to the the strength of their zoomorphic bottom halves. Being struck by the tail of a mermaid can knock out or even outright kill a high-ranking Shinigami. Not even an Arrancar’s Hierro can withstand to the power of a Merfolk’s tail before it begins to crumble away bit by bit. However, that is nothing compared to larger Merfolks whose strength are so great that they can cause underwater seismic activities such as earthquakes which then lead to massive tidal waves. *'Tremendous Speed': The exact speed of each Merfolk varies from species to species, but one thing is a well-known certainty, nothing is faster in the water than a Merfolk swimming. A Merfolk in the water can keep up with some of the greatest practitioners of Hohō in Soul Society. Even grandmasters who can traverse dozens of miles with single step of Shunpō will find themselves neck to neck with these powerful creatures. It is believed that the title of God/Goddess of Flash (瞬神, Shunshin) was bestowed upon the first Soul in history that defeated a Merfolk in a race across the Muhensai Ocean. Furthermore, a Merfolk’s frightening speed only makes them deadlier when combined with their physical strength, turning them into a living torpedo. *'Monstrous Durability and Endurance': This trait is more highly developed in mermaids than in male Merfolks. Mermaids especially are known to swim for many miles at a time at high speeds without tiring. Their ability to swim longer distances than their male counterparts stem from the biological ability of their spleen to produce an even higher amount of red blood cells in their system than the males in order to enhance the oxygen and Reiryoku carrying capacity of their blood. Due to the size of their ribcage needed to support their large breasts, they have evolved larger lungs for this purpose as well. Females have a higher metabolism to support these biological advantages over their male counterparts. Additionally, a mermaid of average power can withstand more powerful physical blows than even high ranking Shinigami. This comes from the Reiryoku in their bloodstream acting similar to adrenaline. Unlike adrenaline, this Reiryolu-induced state is not temporary, but constant. The concentration of Reiryoku is twice as high in female Merfolk than it is in males, making them the deadlier of the race’s two sexes. Due to the higher endurance of their body, there is no need for the brain to cut off the true potential of their muscles as it does in humans; allowing their adrenaline-like state to remain permanent. Furthermore, fatally wounding a mermaid is extremely difficult as they can easily withstand even impacts equivalent to a Vasto Lorde charging at full speed. This is a necessary adaptation for a hunter of large underwater prey. A Merfolk’s skin is more durable than it appears, almost like flexible, flesh-toned layer of diamonds. Their skin is similar to graphene in nature, a flexible material harder than diamond. Like graphene, the bond between the atoms of a Merfolk’s skin allow for it to bend and stretch naturally without sacrificing it’s durability. *'Enhanced Senses': Due to their ancestry tying with aquatic life and their lifestyle as predators of the deep, Merfolks have very heightened senses. Even in murky or darksome waters, you can bet that a Berfolk will see you long before you see them coming. So great is their sense of smell that they can pick up on a scent from miles away similarly to a shark sensing blood. Shark and eel merfolk are notorious for their sense of smell. Even their hearing is far more advanced than a human’s, capable of picking up the sound of a human swimming from as far as six miles away. Their sense of touch is no less advanced and capable of picking up any minute changes in the ocean current around them. Due to this, they can predict a storm long before even human’s radar detects its presence, similarly to a shark. *'Cold Resistance': Highly durable, Merfolk-kind can stand even the most frigid of waters without so much as a shiver. Some nomadic tribes yearly travel through artic waters without any complications. Even in temperatures that would throw a Shinigami into shock or kill a human from hypothermia, a mermaid or fishman can thrive comfortably so long as there exists a sustainable food source. This is due to the Reiryoku concentrations in their icy blood. The Reiryoku acts similarly to the antifreeze proteins produced by freeze-resistant plants and arctic fishes. These proteins function by lowering the freezing point of the liquids in their body, preventing their blood from freezing up. The Reiryoku in Merfolk’s body similarly keeps their bodies from icing up even in frigid waters, making it impossible for them to suffer from frost bite. Due to the fact that water is good at taking heat from the skin, this useful adaptation is further enhanced by eons of acclimation to the cold freezing waters. Reiryoku in the blood also negates the weakened strength and coordination that normally affects cold nerves and muscles. This prevents them from experiencing hypothermia and cold water shock. *'Pressure Resistance': Due to living in settlements hundreds if not thousands of miles beneath the ocean, through evolution, the Merfolks have adapted a body that can withstand water pressures that would shred a Shinigami’s internal organs to pieces. Even those living in villages or cities nearer to the shoreline can withstand deep water pressures that would crush a human like jello under an anvil. Not even the powerful Reiatsu of a captain-class Shinigami can put a dent in the durability of a Merfolks due to their natural survivability. Even the daintiest-looking of mermaids is built like a tank and withstand ten times as much. Besides their natural strength, the Reiryoku in their blood also contributes to this amazing feat. *'Aquatic Respiration': Due to their gills and set of lungs, Merfolks can breathe on land and underwater alike. Their gills function by removing dissolved oxygen molecules from the water, making it possible for them to breathe in the ocean. This allows for an amphibious lifestyle where they can travel between sea and land whenever the circumstances require it. *'Sonar': All Merfolks have a sort of built in sonar received from their shark genes, even in those whose shark genes are latent or recessive. The sonar works through the process of electroreception, allowing Merfolks to sense the electrical fields around through the use of their unique sensory organ: Ampullae of Lorenzini. Because water is a powerful conductor of electricity, Merfolks rely on this ability heavily in the water. For example, they can detect weak electric currents in the earth’s magnetic field, allowing for a built in compass for migrating tribes. Through the use of active electrolocation, a Merfolk’s senses can detect objects around them, allowing the user to traverse even the darkest of underwater caves where some have made their home in labyrinth-like settlements. Active electrolocation is the process in which a Merfolk senses its surroundings by generating electric fields that passes through the environment and “seeing” what’s around them. It is through this ability that Merfolks are able to detect the precious metals underneath the ocean floor to use in the construction of their grand cities. This ability can even be used as a form speechless communication by emitting different electric fields of varying frequencies and wavelengths. With passive electrolocation, a merfolk can sense bioelectric fields generated by others through the activity of nerves and muscles. Passive echolocation is the process in which a Merfolk detects the electric fields of external sources. This sense is so powerful in shark and string ray Merfolks that they have taken electroreception to the highest possible level. By using passive electrolocation to sense the bioelectrical waves generated by their opponent’s brain activities, they can predict what they will do before they even do it. Echolocation: Also known as bio-sonar, is a skill found in a majority of Merfolks and mastered to phenomenal extents in dolphin and whale Merfolk to compensate for their underwhelming skill with sonar; due to their underdeveloped Ampullae of Lorenzini. Through echolocation, Merfolks emit sounds, sometimes at pitches human ears can’t even perceive. By judging the time that passes between the sound created and the returning echo that bounces off the surroundings, a Merfolk can get a good idea of the environment’s layout and what’s in it very much like active sonar. Time and loudness of the returning echo signify what distance they are from an object and what direction it is in. Much like sonar, underwater is a favorable environment for this acoustic-reliant perception. Generally, Merfolks emit ‘''clicks''’ inaudible to ocean predators. Aquatic Command and Empathy: It only makes sense that Merfolk can communicate with and understand the feelings of sea life when one considers their roots. This empathy is what drove Merfolk to anger at the damage humankind has committed against the ocean and its creatures; atrocities such as pollution, overfishing and the destruction of natural habitats leading to the extinction of sea life is unforgivable to them. Merfolk prefer the quickest death possible for their prey due to their extraordinary ability to come as close to feeling the pain and emotion of even mundane sea life as one can get without actually being the creature itself. For this reason, they have high respect even for their prey and honor the sacrifice made for their meal with each kill. No part of the prey is wasted and Merfolk never take more than what they require for survival. When a particular species of prey is running low in numbers, Merfolk will stop hunting them immediately in favor of helping restore the numbers back a sustainable population. In the Human World, Merfolk have even been known to cause disruptions in the waves or summon storms to attack human fishing boats out of anger for their greed. It is through eons of evolution that Merfolks come to understand sea-life so well that they can communicate with them with an immense level of clarity. The Merfolk’s ability to communicate with aquatic life has allowed for great ease in training and raising a wide range of species. However, it takes a skilled Merfolk to command the sea life, as it requires them to develop a strong relationship with that particular species. Furthermore, only powerful beings such as the Okeanós Kýrios are capable of communicating with and commanding a Leviathan. Telepathy: By being constantly exposed to the Reiatsu that radiates from their powerful Leviathan guardians, Merfolk evolution was influenced for the better. Overtime, these people developed a special part of the brain in the cerebellum called the "Ilektrikós Syskeví" (ηλεκτρικός συσκευή (脳波の電池), Greek for “''Electric Apparatus''”, Japanese for "Brain Wave Battery"); allowing them to communicate with each other even at great distances. This ability also allows for communication with other species such as humans and aquatic life. The stronger the bond, the louder and clearer the telepathy is with a particular individual. Very powerful Merfolks are capable of communicating telepathically with Leviathans. Merfolk of average power who attempt to communicate with the colossal beings end up with migraines that last for as long as half a year. Longevity: Much like the Shinigami, a Merfolk do not age at the same rate as humans. They are capable of retaining their youthful appearance for thousands of years due to living much much longer than Humans. In fact, whenever a Merfolk sleeps or hibernates, it is like going into a state of cryostasis due to the freezing ocean waters. Water Manipulation: The Merfolks believes that their own iteration of the Hakusui is located at their stomach, referring to it as “'The Ocean of Spiritual Power'” (霊力の深海, Reiryoku no Shinkai). This spawned the ancient Merfolk proverb “''Tame the waves within you so you can unleash the waves around you''”. The meaning of this expression can also refer to an individual who is out of balance either spiritually or emotionally. When a Merfolk gains enough control over their Reiryoku as they grow, they learn to use it to manipulate the ocean that surrounds them. The greater control they have over their Reiryoku, the more powerful their influence is over the environment. By using graceful and fluidic hand movements, as if they are controlling the sea of Reiryoku within them, they can manipulate any liquid that contains trace amounts of hydrogen. Unlike the Shinigami, these aquatic people have a difficult time harnessing their spiritual power in such a way, however a Merfolk becomes exponentially more powerful the greater the control they gain over their Reiryoku. When a Merfolk do learn to control water, it can be used in a wide variety of ways. From launching powerful streams of water like a geyser to generating whirlpools to engulf their enemy to creating a water wall to protect oneself, a Merfolk is only limited by his or her imagination. Powerful manipulators are capable of drawing out the water from the air’s moisture. More frightening abilities involve filling a creatures lungs with water to drown them from the inside or forcibly drawing out the liquids of a person killing them in the process. Those of advanced mastery can control the phases of water by either boiling it or turning it into ice; even greater are those who can transform it into a gelatinous or glass-like consistency. Because these feats derive from one’s internal energy, the ability to manipulate water is directly connected to their emotional state. If an inexperienced mermaid loses her temper or becomes enraged, the force of her water manipulation becomes intensified but at the risk of losing control. *'Blood Puppetry': When a Merfolk transcends the art of water manipulation, they gain the unfathomable power to control the water in blood itself. This can be devastating to anyone since every living creature, both spiritual and physical, has blood that courses through their veins. From crushing internal organs to controlling individuals like a marionette doll, a blood manipulator is one of the most feared beings alive. Oftentimes this ability is used in conjunction with the ability to control the state and temperature of water to boil, freeze, or harden a target’s blood. Blood puppetry can even be used on the user’s own body to fortify itself or negate harmful substances in the blood stream. This ability can even stop bleeding in a wound by staunching the blood. The use of water manipulation in such dark ways is strictly forbidden in Merfolk society as it is a method of stripping a person of their freedom and exerting their complete will onto them. *'Díni Síranga' (δίνη σήραγγα (神渦中), Greek for "Whirlpool Tunnel", Japanese for "Divine Maelstrom"): This vortex of water is used for fast travel by connecting one Merfolk kingdom to another. These tunnels can cover thousands of miles in distance in just less than a minute. Wielders of the Varunastra are able to open a Díni Síranga into the seas of the Human World; making fast travel to Atlantis possible. Due to its endless desert and lack of a sufficiently large body of water, Hueco Mundo is not connectable with a Díni Síranga no matter how powerful the Merfolk summoning it is. *'Tidal Wave Generation': Powerful Merfolks have the ability to control tidal waves to capsize ships. Some are powerful enough to summon Tsunamis or cause them with their monstrous physical strength. Additionally, creating tidal waves can also be done when enough weaker Merfolks come together and combine their abilities. These groups consist of at least ten Merfolks coordinating their water manipulating abilities. By observing how the moon controls the tides, the Merfolks learned to express the complex movements of the waves with their hand gestures. By emulating the moon, they can all come together to create a tidal wave. *'Weather Manipulation': One of the more extraordinary powers of the Merfolk as well as one of its most uncommon; a majority of those able to control the weather are females. These individuals are often the Okeanós Kýrios or high level Matriarchs. Just as a mirror shows reflections, the weather, according to mythology, mirrors a mermaid's emotions, particularly anger or frustration. Mermaids can control the weather and summon storms which can range in severity from a shower of rain to terrible tempests, typhoons and hurricanes capable of destroying entire coastlines. Due to their affinity with water, merfolks can control water-related weather like snowstorms, hail and snow. A mermaid's storm can defy the laws of nature and they can conjure miniature tempests in concealed environments like a house, cavern or even a bottle. A mermaid's weather powers grant her limited control over its various aspects, including wind, thunder and lightning. Siren Song (セイレン・ソング, Seireen Songu): An ability that can only be performed by mermaids, this skill is very versatile with a wide array of uses. For example, mermaids can affect inanimate and living targets alike by channeling Reiryoku through their breath. Through this, they can not only perform feats such as singing minerals from the ocean floor and shaping them into cities and towns, but also control the minds of those who hear their angelic voice. The song a mermaid vocalizes, said to be the most beautiful sound in all of existence, can entrance men and subliminally compel them to either follow predetermined set of orders or bewitch them into seeking the source of the song like moths to a flame. This latter effect can be used to very dangerous, giving rise to many ominous legends in human lore. Some can even use their voice to enchant the currents and draw unsuspecting ships to their doom along treacherous shores. Some have even been known to lure men out to sea into dangerous storms. It is believed that the legendary Hakuda master that founded Qigong observed the mermaids and studied how they manipulated Reiryoku through masterful breath control. Siren Kiss (セイレン・キス, Seireen Kisu): Like their supernatural voice, this ability is only found in mermaids. A kiss from a mermaid has the power to save one from drowning beneath the water by allowing the receiver of the kiss the temporary ability to breathe underwater. Reiryoku coating the lungs of mermaids is transferred during this action into the lungs of their target, granting the ability to safely receive much needed oxygen from the water in the same way a fish can. This ability is not long-lived and can only last an hour at most. Illusions: Using the water and the moonlight reflected upon it, a Mermaid is able to deceive the eyes of humans and the like with false imagery. These illusions can lead victims to drowning themselves or even drive them to insanity. Some use the ability to give themselves a monstrous countenance to scare off intruders originating from land in their waters, in order to protect their territory or the sea-life that dwells in it. Shapeshifting: The first Buddha: Shaka Nyorai, one of few land dwellers openly accepted by the Merfolk people, taught their race how to harness their Reiryoku in a method similar to Kidō to give themselves human form and blend with society. Shapeshifting can also be used by the Merfolk to transform completely into their mundane animal forms. Racial Abilities: Due to the vast array of sea-life that makes up the genome of the Merfolk race, Some Merfolks have abilities unique to their specific subspecies. *'Ink Expulsion': Found in cephalopod Merfolks, this black ink is expelled in times of threat as a defense mechanism. There are some individuals who are capable of combing Reiryoku with this ink to cause illusions and blindness. *'Venom Generation': Some species of merfolk are able to generate venom similarly to the aquatic animals their genes hail from. This poison is often more lethal than the venom found in their mundane counterparts. One example is the lionfish Merfolk. While definitely painful, the venomous spines of a lionfish are not actually deadly. The venom of lionfish Merfolk, on the other hand, can kill a human in minutes. Olive sea snake Merfolks also differ from their mundane counterparts in this respect. Other venomous species include the striped pajama squid and flamingo cuttlefish merfolk. The Merfolk who hold the most pride for the lethality of their natural venom are those of the blue-ringed octopus and stone fish species. While there is no known cure for the venom of blue-ringed octopus Merfolk even among Soul Society’s medical advances, stone fish Merfolk are known as the most venomous of all Merfolk species; due to their poison that instantly induces paralysis of the body (including the organs), killing the target within minutes. *'Toxin Generation': Jellyfish Merfolks are notorious for their stingers tipped with poison. Created from stringing cells called cnidocytes in their many tentacles, the sting of a jellyfish Merfolk can be fatal depending on the species. However, the effects of their toxin generally range from intense pain to temporary paralysis of the affected region. *'Electricity Generation': This ability is found in Merfolks of the electric eel and stingray variety. Merfolk with such genes can create powerful surges of electricity to stun and kill those within their vicinity. Powerful individuals can even shock anything within a hundred mile radius and call forth bolts of lightning. Due to their highly advanced Ampullae of Lorezini, even some shark Merfolks have gained the ability to produce and control electricity to a smaller degree. *'Monstrous Biting Power': Shark and crocodilian Merfolk are known to have bites ten times as powerful as their mundane counterparts. The bite from such species of Merfolk can tear an Arrancar’s Hierro apart like tissue paper or snap the blade of a Shinigami’s Zanpakutō like a twig. *'Regeneration': The axolotl species possess regenerative abilities capable of regrowing missing limbs within a few days to a few months. However, the capabilities of their evolved Merfolk kin have the ability to regenerate lost limbs within seconds. This power however requires dominant axolotl genes. Many jellyfish and cephalopod merfolk also share this ability to a lesser degree. *'Camouflage': Many octopi and some fish and squid Merfolk have the ability to change their colors to blend in with their surroundings. Some octopus Merfolk can do this efficiently enough that they essentially make themselves invisible. *'Monstrous Strength': A peacock mantis shrimp is able to throw the fastest punch in the entire animal kingdom. In aquariums, the punches of these creatures can break glass. In the wild just the shockwave can break open shellfish before the punch itself connects. The speed at which they punch is equal to a .22 caliber bullet. This skill is even more dangerous and extraordinary in a peacock mantis shrimp Merfolk. The punch thrown by this Merfolk species is enough to shatter the bodies of Shinigami captains and Arrancars before it actually lands. The punch itself can vaporize water from its velocity and implode with extremely high heat, loud bang and a flash of light. If the shockwave from the punch’s force does not destroy the opponent, the impact certainly will. Polearm Mastery: Spears, naginatas, and especially tridents are widely used among the Merfolk. Practice in this art starts at a very young age, leading the vast majority of adult Merfolk towards earning a masterful degree of proficiency over the use polearms. Annual tournaments are held in a different kingdom each year, divided into tiers dependent on age and skill of competitors with polearms. Kids as young as five compete in these tests of skill to hone their abilities. These tournaments are even a way through which separate Merfolk settlements get to know each other better and form strong alliances. Underwater Combat: Unimpeded by the water, Merfolk are virtually unmatched in the ocean. Combined with the power to manipulate water itself, Merfolks in their natural domain put the ferocity of bull sharks to shame with their grace and power. The punch thrown by a Merfolk underwater is no more impeded by water resistance than a punch thrown by a Shinigami on land. Subconsciously a Merfolk can ‘bend’ the water away from their movement much like the fur of otters repels waters. When a Merfolk puts conscious effort into this manipulation over water, they can control the flow of the current to land their blows with even more speed and power. Merfolk Terminology *'Amemasu' (アメマス): A title that refers to Merfolks who grow well beyond the average size of their race. Usually they are a size comparable to small islands. *'Capricorn' (山羊座, Yagiza): A title of reverence bestowed upon a merman (male mermaid) or fish-maiden (female fishman) when they are born. Both of which are extremely rare births with a likelihood of one in one hundred thousand. *'Ilektrikós Syskeví' (ηλεκτρικός συσκευή (脳波の電池), Greek for “''Electric Apparatus''”, Japanese for "Brain Wave Battery"): The evolved part of the Merfolk’s brain that allows for telepathic communication. *'Makara' (磨羯宮, Makatsukyuū): A Merfolk hybrid of three or more species. Merfolks who are a hybrid of two species, which are common, are commonly mistaken as Makaras. *'Mundane' (褻, Ke): Merfolk slang that refers to their unevolved kin; such as a shark Merfolk talking about a great white shark. *'Okeanós Kýrios' (ωκεανός κύριος (わだつみ), Greek for "Ocean Master", Japanese for "God of the Sea"): A title given to the most powerful Merfolks in existence. *'Símadi Fylí' (φυλή σημείο (獣の印), Greek for "Tribe's Mark", Japanese for "Mark of the Beast"): A tattoo signifying what tribe a Merfolk hails from. Receiving one is a rite of passage for adolescent Merfolks to become adults. *'Tarasque' (タラスクス, Tarasukusu): The four offsprings of Lotan, the seven-headed Leviathan. Each one protects one of the 4 major Merfolk kingdoms in Soul Society.